Echange unique
by Asagie
Summary: Pour Yuko c'était une caverne aux milles merveilles. Pour Watanuki, une éternelle source de poussières et de problèmes. OS


**Une nouvelle percée dans un un nouveau fandom, mais j'ai toujours adoré la série donc pourquoi pas. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits FoF : un mot une heure avec pour ici le mot florilège.**

**Bonn lecture !**

* * *

-C'est quoi encore ça ?! J'ai rangé cette foutue salle il y a deux semaines et Yuko a déjà réussi à y remettre un bordel pas possible !

Watanuki ne comprenait pas. Cette caverne aux merveilles comme Yuko aimait l'appeler lui faisait plus penser à un dépotoir qu'à autre chose. Qu'on n'aille pas lui dire que cet endroit était rempli d'objets uniques et magiques qui n'attendaient que de trouver leur bon propriétaire. Cette foutue copie du bâton magique de Sakura n'était qu'un jouet qui faisait du bruit. Cela arriverait juste à avoir du succès auprès des gosses.

Et ne parlons pas des vrais objets magiques. Entre la boule de poil qui boit autant que Yuko et c'est pas peu dire, cette main du singe revenue comme par magie après que cette prof ne vienne plus en cours et la cage à oiseaux qui l'avait forcé à faire un jeu tout à fait ridicule pour protéger sa vie, Watanuki en avait plus qu'assez de cet endroit. A part être un nid à poussière et être source de problèmes, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cet endroit pouvait avoir de merveilleux.

-Un client est là Watanuki !

-Oui un client est là et Yuko te demande de ramener du thé et des gâteaux !

-Encore quelqu'un qui a été forcé de rentrer ici ? Toujours une vraie langue de vipère…

Maru et Moro ne font que rigoler comme réponse et accompagnent Watanuki vers la cuisine où il délaissa son tablier pour préparer le thé. Il restait encore quelques truffes aux chocolats qu'il avait fait la veille et se dirigea avec le plateau chargé vers le salon où Yuko accueillait le fameux nouveau client.

Lorsque Watanuki arriva et déposa le plateau il fut surpris par le client. C'était un homme qui n'avait pas la trentaine, habillé dans un de ces costumes typiques du salary-man et détonait grandement face à Yuko et son kimono rouge vif.

De mémoire, c'était la première fois que Watanuki voyait un client comme lui, bien éloigné des jeunes femmes habituelles qui passaient la porte en ayant bien souvent le regard perdu.

-Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider.

-Je vous l'ai dit, votre arrivé ici était inéluctable, je suis là pour réaliser votre vœu.

De la vente forcée vous dis-je !

-Cependant tout travail mérite une compensation de même valeur.

-Combien voulez-vous ?

Finalement ce qui étonnait le plus Watanuki depuis son arrivé c'est que malgré les nombreux clients réfractaires ou septiques devant les propos de Yuko, aucun n'avait refusé l'offre. Il faut croire que l'espoir de voir son vœu se réaliser est plus fort que tout.

-Ce n'est pas de l'argent que je recherche. Mais cette montre à votre poignet.

L'homme ferma les poings et Watanuki crut voir pour la première fois un client quitter la boutique en refusant l'offre. Il craignit même un moment qu'ils ne doivent faire face à un client violent. Mais ce dernier finit par prendre une grande respiration, détendit ses muscles et détacha sa montre qu'il déposa violemment devant Yuko. Celle-ci ne la prit pas en main mais l'observa intensément.

-Un souvenir de votre père ?

-Oui, le seul qu'il me reste.

Les mots avaient été craché, venimeux. Et même si Watanuki avait de plus en plus du mal avec le comportement de ce client il ne put que compatir et ressentit de la peine pour lui. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce que ces mots pouvaient cacher comme douleur.

Watanuki était resté dans un coin de la salle une fois son service fait. Il avait pris l'habitude de rester observer Yuko travailler lorsqu'elle recevait des clients. Cela le changeait de ne pas la voir en train de picoler une énième bouteille de saké. Rare étaient les fois où Yuko lui demandait expressément de la laisser seule avec un client. Cependant il finit par sentir Maru et Moro le tirer vers la sortie et comprit que cet homme faisait partie de ces clients. Alors il les suivit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que lorsqu'il se dirigea vers cette foutue salle, nid à poussière perpétuelle, les deux gamines le suivent et même l'y poussèrent pour accélérer le mouvement.

-Ouh là, vous êtes si pressez que ça que je retourne me plaindre en rangeant ce foutoir ?

-Voyons Watanuki, il ne faut pas faire attendre un client !

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois Watanuki ne put retenir une petite grimace à l'entente de la voix de Yuko passant par le corps des deux fillettes. Ça sentait toujours les emmerdes à plein nez.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois encore récupérer de dangereux ou de bizarre ?

-Voyons pourquoi donc dis-tu cela ?

-Te fous pas de moi ! Dès que ça a rapport avec ta pseudo caverne aux merveilles, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter ! Et ce client ne m'inspire rien de bon…

-C'est rare pour toi de juger ainsi les gens.

Pas de critique, une simple constatation qui était des plus véridiques. Mais il n'avait pas apprécié le regard de l'homme. Un peu plus et il aurait eu l'impression de retrouver le regard blasé de Domeki, l'horreur.

Maru et Moro se stoppèrent et pointèrent du doigt une petite boite en bijoux finement ouvragée tout en restant simple. Si au premier abord Watanuki aurait pu être soulagé devant ce qu'il semblait être un objet des plus banals et donc sans risque, il avait fini par comprendre que cela était souvent plus compliqué que cela en avait l'air.

Devant le regard insistant des deux petites filles, Watanuki inspira un grand coup et finit par tendre la main pour attraper l'étui à bijoux tout en grommelant dans sa barbe. Il fut néanmoins plus détendu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait rien de néfaste provenant de cette boite.

Le chemin du retour se fit presque au pas de course, Watanuki poussé par Maru et Moro qui refusaient de répondre aux questions de l'employé de la boutique intrigué par la demande qui semblait bien trop simple.

Lorsque Watanuki finit par arriver et tendre l'objet à Yuko, il décida de se placer derrière elle, espérant ainsi avoir l'occasion de voir ce que renfermait la fameuse boite. Yuko ne l'en empêchant pas, il attendit avec impatience ce qu'il allait arriver.

Le client prit avec un certaine réticence la boite et l'ouvrit.

Watanuki peina à croire aux changements qui s'opéra sur le visage du client. En effet Watanuki aurait presque pu croire que l'homme allait laisser couler quelques larmes lorsqu'il sortit délicatement le fin anneau de son écrin. Pour Watanuki cela ressemblait à un simple anneau, certes petit et délicat et probablement pour une femme mais rien d'extraordinaire, il ne comprenait pas une telle réaction.

-Il est parfait, je suis certain qu'elle acceptera. Merci.

La reconnaissance palpable dans la voix du client et la délicatesse avec laquelle il rangea le fin anneau en or permit à Watanuki de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Yuko accompagna le client qui semblait toujours aussi ému vers la sortie et répondit par un doux sourire lorsqu'il la remercia encore une fois.

-Et bien mon petit Watanuki, voilà une affaire rondement menée ! Et comme tu semblais vouloir remettre en cause ma salle aux merveilles, je pense que je mériterai bien un bon repas et une bonne bouteille pour te faire pardonner !

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, dis tout de suite que tu vas t'en enfiler cinq !

Yuko ne put que rigoler tout en se dirigeant vers sa fameuse salle aux merveilles. Une salle unique où passaient des objets tout aussi uniques attendant leur futur propriétaire. Ce soir, la montre d'un défunt parent prenait la place d'une bague de fiançailles.


End file.
